clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Robins
The national leader of the sims world and everyone’s favourite politician. Taylor lived in the dream house with his wife Emily, his three daughters, Indigo, Violet, and Faith, along with his foster sister and sister in law, Roxy and Jessy, and Frankie the cat. Teen Days Taylor and Roxy moved into Jessy’s neighborhood and Jessy met Taylor at school. One night they decided to go out on a date but Taylor ditched Jessy. This made Jessy really upset and she started to hang out with Roxy. One day they were both at the Dream House and Taylor was flirting with Jessy, which made Roxy very mad. Jessy ultimately chose Roxy. Taylor became friends with Jessy when they were late into their teen-hood, which is how he met her little sister (and his future wife), Emily. Emily was very popular and very attractive. Taylor developed a crush on Emily and vice versa. Emily also liked another boy named Corey and didn’t know who to choose. Taylor was still afraid of commitment, but Emily was able to tie him down and the two eventually started dating. Adulthood. Taylor proposed to Emily in the Dream House garden and they soon after got married. Emily didn’t want kids but Taylor convinced her to have one, their precious daughter Faith. They lived in the Dream House along with Clare and Ali. Taylor and Emily were strict parents to Faith and wanted her to have perfect grades in school, and as she achieved this, they rewarded her with a puppy named, Cali. When Faith aged up into a teenager, the family moved into the city so Emily and Taylor could focus on their careers, where Taylor became the president of the sim world. Taylor and Emily were still strict on Faith, even setting a 9:00 pm curfew, which was eventually changed to 11:00 pm. Just before Taylor aged up into an elder, he and Emily, unexpectedly, had twin girls-Violet and Indigo-so they decided to let Faith live in the city on her own, whilst they moved back into the Dream House with the twins. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Taylor lived in the Dream House with Emily, Violet, Indigo, Jessy and Roxy. Whilst running in the election again, Taylor hired a man named Hervé to help him campaign. Hervé took a liking to Emily and tried to flirt with Emily which made Taylor very angry. Emily didn’t care about Hervé though, and stuck by Taylor. Taylor finally decided to retire, but died two days later in the restaurant in Willow Creek, whilst he, Emily, the twins, Faith and Kaiden went out for lunch. One of the last things he did in life, was say he approved of Faith's new boyfriend, Kaiden. Ghost Life Taylor came back as a ghost to welcome Faith as a ghost in episode 60 of In the City. He was also seen as a ghost haunting some of the appliances in the Dreamhouse after his death. Trivia * At one point, Clare thought of changing Taylor’s hair to blonde. *Taylor is older than Emily. He is actually the same age as Jessy and Roxy. * Both Taylor and Roxy lived together as teenagers and were foster kids. * Taylor was designed as the opposite of Roxy. Whilst Roxy was a rock chick and was a bit out there, Taylor was a very squeaky clean sim. * He died after going to his last family meal at "The Chez Llama." * Taylor has always competed for love: He first went up against Roxy for Jessie, and then he went up against Corey for Emily, and then once again against Hervé for Emily. * He and Emily were some of the oldest sims in the series to have children. Their twins, Indigo and Violet, were born days before he aged up into an elder. * He was the national leader of sims world. * He was in the foster system. * Taylor is British. Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters Category:Adopted Category:Elders Category:Male Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Brunette Category:Green eyes Category:Parent Category:Dad Category:Grandad Category:Brother Category:Wealthy Category:Famous Sims